


Seeing you

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 50th anniversary inspired RPF. David can't keep his eyes off Billie and they get creative with excuses to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing you

“Cut! David, you’re not supposed to see Rose,” Nick says, the impatience clear in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I know that.”

He knows that. He bloody well knows that. But how is he supposed to actually do that? Billie is in the same room as him. They’re working together again. Not looking at her is like trying not to put your hands in front of yourself when you fall. It’s a knee jerk reaction as soon as she enters his peripheral vision, as soon as he hears her voice. He fights his instinct and tries to focus on the twirling screwdriver.

And of course Matt is smirking. He knows too much.

She’s in his hotel room again. Teasing him again. He never remembers letting her in, maybe she got herself a key, and then she’s borrowing his sweater, sitting in his bed, reading his book. She hasn’t gotten around to that bit yet today. She’s still standing up, hip against the dark wooden desk. The glow from the bedside table lamp barely reaches her.

He likes that colour on her, ruby red, especially when it matches her lips. He can’t tell if the knitwear is a short dress or a long sweater, either way there’s a lot of space for his hands under there.

“Can’t take your eyes off me, can you?”

“Well, you know…” he scratches the back of his head, caught red-handed.

“Oh, I know,” she bites her lip and very slowly runs her eyes up and down his lanky frame.

There’s that spark dancing in her amber eyes, mischief.

“Shame ‘bout that kiss, though,” she comments, her finger trailing along the edge of the furniture.

“What kiss?”

“Exactly,” she hops on the desk, “it’s the first thing I looked up when I got the script.”

Her legs part slightly. He steps closer. Another reflex.

“I did too,” he admits, “alas I don’t have a reason to kiss you now.”

She takes the bait: “Sure you do, you got lots of reasons.”

“Do I, now?”

He’s in a playful mood too, his smile widens. Another step, her knees brush the flannel of his pants.

“First of all, because you’re happy to see me,” she says, her head tilting adorably.

“Ah, of course.”

He takes her hand and turns it around, opens it with a brush of his fingers and presses his lips to her palm.

“Because you’re glad we’re working together again,” she continues.

His mouth moves to the inside of her wrist, feeling her pulse against his lips as they linger there. He looks at her sideways, waiting for the next reason.

“Because it’s your birthday soon.”

He pushes her sleeve up and finds the warm skin inside her elbow, the soft almond scent of her lotion whispering under his nose.

“Because it’s my birthday soon.”

He chuckles, it’s months away. His warm breath caresses her neck as he drops a kiss in the hollow of her collarbone. She shivers and parts her legs wider, making room for him. His hands rest on the desk on either side of her, supporting him.

“Christmas?” he suggests, the tip of his nose nudging her jaw.

“Yes and the new year,” her voice is increasingly breathy.

He kisses both her cheeks, impressed by his own restraint. He’s been wanting to rediscover her taste since the first day of shooting. His rig hand travels up her arm and neck to her scarlet lips which part invitingly under his caressing thumb.

“What else?” he asks, his fingers leaving her mouth to hold the back of her neck.

“Uhm, because…” she can’t think straight, not with his mouth so close to hers, not with his other hand slowly sliding up her thigh, up her hip, his slender fingers curving around her side.

“What else?” he asks again, fingers squeezing, a lovely, dangerous edge to his voice.

She loves when he gets like this, when his eyes darken with lust, just for her. And it makes her feel powerful and possessive.

“Because it’s me and you.”

“Yes!”

Swiftly, he pulls her to him, and their lips collide, moving urgently, speaking fluently of passion. And there’s something about their particular shape, their particular taste, the way she surrenders, that melts his heart, turns his blood into lava and it bubbles up inside of him until he can’t contain it. And even when he closes his eyes, he still sees her. She’ll never be invisible to him.


End file.
